Our research objectives are to measure directly all pressure parameters which maintain fluid homeostasis on normal tissue. These parameters include capillary blood pressure, capillary blood oncotic pressure, tissue fluid pressure, and tissue fluid oncotic pressure. Knowledge of the two tissue parameters is especially sparse but wick techniques offer an opportunity to measure them. An understanding of these pressures is necessary to optimize the treatment of burn and multiple trauma patients. Resuscitation from shock can be followed closely by wick catheter techniques in conjunction with a computer-based monitoring system. In addition, methods for direct measurements of fluid hydrostatic and oncotic pressures on normal pulmonary interstitium will be developed. Perturbation studies during shock, hemodilution, and PEEP will be undertaken in conjunction with the tissue hydrostatic and oncotic pressure determinations.